


Eternal Melody

by MiniNephthys



Category: End Roll (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 22:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8031919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: Gardenia searches for an organ teacher for Dogma.





	Eternal Melody

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [For the Lord and Not for Men](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8029357) by [QuestionableCorrosion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuestionableCorrosion/pseuds/QuestionableCorrosion). 



> Inspired by that bit of this excellent fic, go read it, where Dogma's wishing that someone would actually play the church organ.

The nameless town has a beautiful church, and that beautiful church has an equally beautiful organ in it. Dogma always says it’s his pride and joy to keep everything in the church clean and neat, and that naturally includes the organ.

“When was the last time you played this, Dogma?” Gardenia asks, testing out one key and flinching at the sudden sound. Pipe organs have one default volume, and that is ‘loud’.

“Truthfully, I have not tried it in quite some time,” Dogma says. “I have no musical talent myself, and if I were to attempt to practice, I would disturb the rest of the town. Without a teacher, I doubt I would make any significant progress...”

“I don’t think anybody would mind you practicing!” she replies. “Unless you were playing it when people were trying to sleep at night. You wouldn’t do that, right?”

“Of course not!” he says. “I would never be so inconsiderate.”

“Right, so you’d only be disturbing Kantera’s naps!” she says with a grin. “That’s no big deal, right? It isn’t healthy for him to sleep so much.”

“I… suppose not, but I would feel guilty for making so much noise if nothing came of it,” Dogma answers.

Gardenia considers, then says, “That’s okay. We just need to find you an organ teacher!”

* * *

“Ah, Gardenia. Lovely to see you in the shop,” Kantera says. “What is it that you need today?”

“Do you know how to play the organ?” Gardenia asks, skipping all prelude.

“I’m afraid not,” he replies. “Is Dogma looking for church organ players?”

“I’m trying to find him a teacher so he can play it himself and it doesn’t just sit there getting rusty,” she says. “But I don’t know who to ask!”

“I truly wish that I could help you,” Kantera says, smiling. “Unfortunately, the only musical instrument I have any practice with is the biwa.”

“The biwa?” Gardenia repeats. “I’ve never heard of that before.”

“It’s something like a lute - common in Dragons’ Peak. I could play a little for you now, if you wish,” Kantera says. “Please do not expect too much from me.”

“I’m sure it’ll be great!” she says, and plops herself down on the floor.

Kantera fetches from the back room a stringed instrument. It’s beautifully decorated, and the sound it produces when Kantera sits down to play some for her is just as beautiful, even if the only tunes he remembers are simple ones.

She almost forgets that she has a mission, but eventually she stands up again and says, “Thank you so much, that was great! I have to go find Dogma an organ teacher now, but would you mind playing again for me sometime?”

“Not at all,” Kantera says. “It’s rare that something can keep you still for this long.”

“Kantera…” But it’s true, so she doesn’t do more than pout before heading off.

* * *

Saxon shakes his head. “I’m afraid the only instrument I’ve ever played is the recorder, and that was only for as long as it was required at elementary school, a very long time ago.”

Thinking about how long ago Saxon was in elementary school almost makes Gardenia’s head hurt. She turns to Mireille instead. “What about you? Do you play anything?”

“No, I don’t… I’ve always wanted to learn the violin, but I never started lessons,” Mireille says. “Maybe someday?”

“Violins are really expensive,” Gardenia says. She’s never been interested in music herself, but she has classmates whose parents made them take lessons. “I don’t think you’d be able to afford one on the paycheck you have right now.”

“Oh… Th-that’s probably true,” Mireille says, shrinking into herself.

Gardenia thinks she might have said something wrong there, and hurries to correct herself. “B-but if you save up for a while I’m sure you can get one if you want! Live your dreams, Mireille!”

“If you truly were interested in learning, I could buy you one,” Saxon adds.

Mireille’s eyes go wide. “No, I, I couldn’t possibly ask you to do that!”

This is shaping up to be another discussion of Mireille’s status as a servant, and those are always awkward to be around. Gardenia clears her throat. “I’m gonna go ask Yumi now.”

* * *

“Church organ? Nah, sorry. I can play the guitar okay?” Yumi says with a shrug. “But one won’t really help you with the other any.”

“That’s okay. I didn’t really picture you as an organ kind of person.” Gardenia pulls up a chair. “Can I hear you play the guitar?”

Yumi asks, “What, you mean - right now?”

“Yeah! Kantera played his ‘biwa’ for me earlier and it was really nice,” Gardenia replies. “I bet you’re pretty great at the guitar, too!”

“Well… okay. I’m a little rusty, but I’ll play you somethin’.”

Yumi fetches her guitar, and spends a second deciding what to play before leading into a country song Gardenia’s heard on the radio. She sings along with it - her voice is surprisingly nice, and it’s suited for this kind of music.

Gardenia claps when she’s done. “You never told me you were such a good singer!”

“It just never came up, I guess,” Yumi says with an awkward smile. “Too bad I can’t help you with your organ problem.”

“It’s okay.” Gardenia taps her chin in thought. “Maybe someone in Seaside knows, or maybe Darcover Town, or maybe one of the Incarners - well, no, you’d probably need fingers…”

“So you’ve asked everybody here already?” Yumi asks.

“I think if Cody knew, Dogma would know about it,” Gardenia says. “...I should ask Tabasa, just to be safe.”

* * *

“Can I play the organ - well, probably?” Tabasa says, looking up from the cat he’s been petting.

“That’s okay, thanks any- wait, you seriously can?” Gardenia asks with wide eyes.

“It’s just a weird piano, right?” Tabasa replies. “I took piano lessons when I was your age. Mom said extra-curricular activities would look good on my college applications. Never ended up going to college, but I still remember how to play, more or less.”

“That’s great!” She starts to tug on his arm. “Come on, you’re not busy so let’s go right now! Dogma will be so surprised!”

“Hey, hey wait-” But he lets himself be pulled along. “I’m out of practice on the regular piano, I won’t sound any good on the organ-”

“That’s better than nothing! You can just pick up where you left off!”

Gardenia drags him all the way to the church, where she announces the instant they’re inside, “Tabasa knows how to play the piano.”

Dogma looks over from where he’s been cleaning. “Is that true, Tabasa?”

“Well… technically, yeah, but it’s been a while…” Tabasa rubs the back of his neck. “But I could see if there’s anything I can play on the organ?”

“It’s a beautiful instrument that deserves to be played, so… if you’d be so generous, I’d be grateful,” Dogma replies, offering a rare smile.

Tabasa sighs. “I definitely can’t say no now, huh.”


End file.
